


A Deal's a Deal

by FrenchCurlyFry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Under the Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCurlyFry/pseuds/FrenchCurlyFry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for a prompt on the rotg kink meme)<br/>The Guardians are at their last straw with Pitch, and Jack goes to warn him, still feeling some sort of bond with Pitch and what he went through trying to get children to believe in him.<br/>However, Jack soon finds out that appreciation for the warning is not all he will be receiving from the King of Nightmares after Pitch transports them under a child's bed. His domain, and where Jack will do anything to make sure the child does not find them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal's a Deal

As posted on my Dreamwidth journal:  
 **Title:** A Deal's a Deal  
 **Fandom:** Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians  
 **Pairing:** BlackIce / Pitch Black x Jack Frost  
 **Word Count:** 4,796  
 **Warnings:** Dubcon and yaoi/man x man sex  
 **Prompt:** (Jack Frost/Pitch) Sex under the bed (possible dub-con)  
 _I don't care how it leads up - perhaps Jack had been feeling guilty about Pitch's inevitable exile and tried to befriend him, or perhaps he and Pitch keep clashing after their initial meeting - but at some point, Jack chases Pitch out of his dark hole and into someone's bedroom. Specifically, beneath someone's bed. And either someone is awake in the room or nearby in the house, so they can't quite leave unless Pitch feels merciful enough to open a hole back._  
 _And it's awfully close proximity, under that bed._  
 _Pitch takes advantage of the situation to fuck Jack into the floorboards, keeping him as silent as possible so as not to alert anyone in the house. (Up to author if it's dubcon or fully consensual, but please no non-con? Kinda digging the idea of totally-into-it!Jack.)_  
 _Bonus: Lots of noises. Floorboards creaking despite themselves. Thunking._  
 **Kink Prompt Group:** http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/

(This was originally posted November 17th, but i only just recently got my "invitation" to create an account here)

**A Deal's a Deal**

For a moment there was suffocating black, and the next, Jack was side by side with Pitch, who lay smiling at him with his shark like grin, toothy and dangerous. Though, really, Jack noticed with a blush, he was more on top of Pitch than next to him. They must have twisted around in the confusion of the portal and ended up this way when they came out on the other end.

With that, jack gasped as it all came back to him. He had followed one of the few Nightmares Pitch had left back to its master in order to warn him that the Guardians were just about through with his toying with children. Not that he really owed Pitch a warning, but Jack didn’t particularly mind him doing what he was created to do. So long as Pitch didn’t steal a full nights rest from the child or traumatize them permanently and the next day Jack could give the kid the snow day of their life, he was willing to turn a blind eye. It’s not like he could just not bring winter because a few farmers had crops not quite ready for harvest. It was a cycle he could not stop, and so he let it be. The other Guardians, however, wanted to give Pitch one last “what for” and make sure he never fed on the fears of children ever again.

“Are you comfortable, Jack?” came a sudden whisper in the sprites ear, startling him back to the present.

Embarrassed to have gotten so distracted in such an intimate position, Jack scrambled to get off of the pale man, leaning up and away. Only instead he hit his head hard on a… bed? It took a moment of staring past the stars in his vision to realize that he and Pitch were indeed under a bed. In fact, considering how thin the damn thing was, it could be nothing other than a twin bed. Figures. Luckily for him, it was also pretty elevated off the floor and sparsely crammed underneath, or he and Pitch might not have fit at all. But it was an uncomfortable fit regardless, and Jack worried that he was too heavy for the other man to be comfortable.

“I’m sor-” Jack began, but was cut off by Pitch pressing one of his hands firmly against his mouth. Frowning in confusion, he tried to pry the gray hand away from his mouth, all the while putting together colorful insults in his mind for when his mouth was free.

In response, the Nightmare King leaned forward and whispering ever so quietly in the younger immortals ear, he explained, “You hitting your head on the bedframe bothered our sleeping companion.”

As if to validate the truth in those words, there was movement above that shook the bed and a child’s confused, grumbling voice could be heard before it faded again.

Jack almost took back all those times when he hated being invisible to everyone. Now, there was almost no child in the world that couldn’t see him, and he was starting to wish otherwise, even just a little bit.

After a moment he realized there was nowhere he could fit to the left or right of Pitch, he found himself staring helplessly into the silver and gold eyes of his arch nemesis. There was an obvious request in his nervous, icy blue orbs, and the elder of the two easily found and read it there – _Please, open a portal and send us back before we’re found like this._

The only response Jack received to his soundless plea was a deep, twisted chuckle and he knew then that Pitch would not open a portal until it suited his own benefits.

“You might as well get comfortable, Jack.” He murmured. “We won’t be leaving for a long, _long_ time.”

The younger immortal released a small whimper as he felt the warm breath of Pitch ghost over his neck. Warm was not something he was used to. Close proximity wasn’t one of those things, either. Usually people wanted to stay far enough away that he didn’t freeze them with the smallest touch or at the very least make them shiver uncontrollably. But here he was, chest to chest, among other, intimate places, with someone and he just couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about it. It was a never-ending mantra of “ohmygodisthisreallyhappening? isthisreallyanotherbodyimfeeling? ishereallynotrushingtopullawayfromme?” followed by unintelligible noises of confusion.

Pitch must have noticed his breath coming in nervous huffs because he whispered a quick, “I guess you aren’t so comfortable, after all. Let’s fix that, shall we?” And in a less than a second Jack felt stiff, polished wood on his back in place of the lukewarm air and the slight proximity of the bed.

If it were possible, Pitch seemed even closer than he had before, now nose to nose with the guardian underneath him and a wicked hand resting on Jack’s stomach.

“Better?” he asked, and for a second Jack was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open with confusion.

Pitch, as sadistic as ever, used his free hand to grasp Jacks chin tightly with his pale fingers and leaned even closer before asking “Is that a yes? Do you enjoy me being this close to you? Trapping you? Have you been yearning for it?”

Without even realizing it, Jack’s body began to quiver, but he managed to simultaneously growl with defiance and hiss loudly, before he even had the chance to quiet himself, “As if I would yearn to be within a thousand miles of a wacko like _you_!”

Jack realized his mistake too late.

The bed above them shifted for a moment.

It moved again.

Once more.

Jack held his breath and stayed frozen stiff until the bed was still again.

All the while, Pitch watched him with devious, amused eyes.

“Aww, Jack, I’m _hurt_! You don’t want the child to find us together?” It was a barely above a whisper, but to Jack the words just seemed to get louder and louder in his ears. He held a finger to his lips but Pitch continued as if it wasn’t even there.

“There is far worse company a child to find you with than myself, I’m sure!” There was a pause, followed by a menacing, “ _Then again_ , it would probably break that kid’s heart to see us so chummy. In fact, they might even think that you have come over to the dark side with me! And that would go over so _well_. Oh, and you know how these things spread. By tomorrow night half the children of the world may begin to hate you and you’d have to go back to being ignored. Maybe even invisible. Then again, you dealt with that for 300 years, so I’m sure you can handle and eternity longer, am I right?”

By this point Jack had begun to feel stinging in his eyes at just the idea of what Pitch had said, and the quivering from the closeness of the other immortal had changed into shaking to hold back sobs. His eyes, now scrunched closed with effort to dam the tears, did not catch the growing leer on the face of the Nightmare King.

“Jack? Oh, Jackie? Was I wrong? Would you not mind? If so, ill drag the two of us out from under this bed and introduce us formally to the litt-“

“No!” Jack yelled before he could stop himself, and then quieter he repeated, “No. Please don’t.” He had tried for so long to be noticed and believed in. He couldn’t stand the idea of losing it all.

“Don’t what?” Pitched asked innocently, enough his expression was as demonic and knowing as ever.

Jack met the eyes above him with orbs still wet with unshed tears. “Don’t expose that we’re here to the child. Please. I’ll do anything, just don’t let them know. If anything, open a portal and let us leave.”

Pitch feigned a look of disinterest, “Anything?”

In response, jack gave a terse nod.

“Oh, then this will be _fun_!” Pitch said and barked a laugh.

The frost spirit jumped and lunged forward to put his hands over the pale man’s lips, one pressed firmly over the other to ensure no sound would escape the other’s coal mouth.

“The deal is off if you wake up the child. If that happens, you must immediately open a portal for me to go home,” Jack threatened in quiet anger and Pitch’s smile grew beneath the frigid hands over his lips. As a test, he pushed his dark tongue against Jack’s fingers in the exact moment he grabbed both wrists with one large hand.

As expected, Jacks reflex was to scramble away, but he was unable to in the surprisingly heated grip of the other. Now that his attention called for it, Jack realized just how warm every inch of Pitch was. In every place they were touching. His hands. His chest. His thigh that was so innocently pressed between Jack’s own. His tongue around the frostbitten fingers. Oh, his _tongue_!

Jack released a surprised moan and the other laughed quietly before mocking, “I’ll keep quiet so long as you do.”

The boy hardly even registered his words as the tongue continued to brush over his fingers with each syllable. Then, after he had finished speaking, Pitch pulled Jack’s fingers into his mouth one at a time before nipping them each individually and sensually.

Pitch was rewarded with the interesting sight of Jack’s blue blush as it spread across his entire face and he bit his frozen lips against moans. That was a little disappointing. He bit a middle finger just a little bit _harder_ and-

“Ngh!” One of Jack’s knee’s shot upward and hid the wooden panels that held up the mattress with a light _thump_.

Pitch slid Jack’s fingers from his mouth with a punctuated _pop_ and leaned his face close to the other’s and said in a dominating voice, “Hush, remember?”

The younger of the two managed an angry glare and huffed out and accusing, “You did that on purpose.”

“You have no proof,” Pitch shrugged carelessly. “Maybe I just like to bite?”

As if to prove it, Pitch leaned his face into the crook of Jack’s frozen neck and bit harshly with his razor teeth. Surprised, Jack gasped, but managed to make no other sound in response as the pale man dug his teeth deeper before releasing the shoulder and instead suckling and leaving dark, angry hickies all along the flesh left exposed by the jacket.

“Remove the jacket,” Pitch ordered, annoyed.

Jack blinked owlishly up at him in pure confusion. “Remove my jacket? But why would you want me to-“

“Oh, Jackie!” Pitch giggled in a maniacal way. “Didn’t you know what my intentions were, with all the sucking and biting and touching?”

Jack’s face remained innocently perplexed, only exciting Pitch further.

“Oh, this is going to be spectacular!” the other smiled. “Let me put it this way, Jack – I am going to fuck that so very precious virginity out of you, and continue to fuck your tight little ass until you forget what it is you are even a guardian of. I’ll do you so hard you’ll beg for me to _stop_ making you cum. You do know what that is, right? Cum?”

At this, Jack blushed further and looked away. Of course he knew what that was. He had been 18 for 300 years. It came with the territory of puberty. He hadn’t had sex with anyone before his death, though, and for so long he had been invisible as Jack Frost, so he never had the chance after being gifted his immortality. It wasn’t that hard to believe, was it? That he was a virgin?

Then it dawned on him. Pitch, his nemesis and the Boogeyman, was going to be his First. Like hell he would accept that!

Jack lifted one of his legs and tried to kick Pitch off him, simultaneously attempting to elbow the King in the jaw.

Pitch, having seen it coming, grasped the offered arm and, using the lifted leg to his advantage, shoved his knee into Jacks exposed crotch. And boy was that reaction delicious!

“Ahnn!” Jack released a high-pitched keen, unable to smother it due to the nature of the surprise attack.

“Ah, ah, ah, Jack,” Pitch scolded. “You said I could do anything. What else could you possibly give me?”

Without actually waiting for any sort of response, Pitch pulled the blue jacket over Jacks head and immediately leaned in to assault and nip at the blue-tinted nipples while still rubbing his knee against the teens growing member.

Jack was prepared this time, however, and bit his knuckles until he tasted a light hint of copper on his tongue. The most that escaped was a muffled “Ugh” before it too was smothered.

Pitch had to commend the boy for his silence. It was far more than he had expected when he began this conquest. But silence wasn’t quite the fun he was looking for, and he began to trail his agile hands down Jack’s sides, brushing lightly against each subtly prominent rib. He waited for protest, but the other was still too lost in the ministrations as Pitch kneaded his member through his tan capris.

Taking it as an opportunity, Pitch then trailed his lithe fingers to the bellybutton and teased it with his fingers, and then began to nip down Jack’s chest, away from the nipples he had been alternating between and towards his stomach. When he reached the indent there, he trailed his hands to the Guardian of Fun’s hips and ghosted a touch there before dipping his dark tongue into the chilled bellybutton.

“Ah!” Jack gasped around his slightly bleeding knuckles before commanding himself to bite down again to hush himself. He could even feel the Boogeyman grin against his stomach and dip his tongue down in a lighter caress, making Jacks thighs tremble.

Deciding the noise wasn’t sufficient enough, Pitch repeated the action in the same moment he dug his thumbs against the sensitive area near the smaller immortal’s hips.

“Nn-Fuck! D-don’t-!” began the protest, but Pitch cut him off by pressing down a more demanding squeeze and biting Jack’s stomach instead of simply licking. The response was a hiss followed by a rather loud “Ngh...nn…!”

It was true that the Nightmare King adored Jack’s agonized, screaming voice, but there was something about his turned-on rasp that heated his flesh. The fact he managed to make the innocent little guardian cuss was even more fuel to the fire. He began to wonder what other words he could manage to tempt out of that sweet little mouth if he were to go further. Considering how hard Pitch was becoming already, he wasn’t sure he could hold out long enough to agonize the little snow spirit quite like he initially thought too, but perhaps another time…

It was a needy whine that brought Pitch back to his current project. He had stopped nipping and licking and the pressure of his knee against Jack’s had lessened enough for the younger to subconsciously let out the noise of complaint. And by how flushed blue Jack’s face was, it was probable that he still hadn’t realized he had done it.

Smirking wider, Pitch hooked his gray fingers into the hem of Jacks pants, startling the spirit into opening his previously scrunched shut eyes, clouded so beautifully with lust and want. It truly was a gorgeous look on him.

Pitch leaned in for a passionate kiss, further confusing Jack, who had obviously never done so with anyone if his lack of skill was anything to go by. Oh well, he could teach him how to do so better later.

While Jack was fully occupied by the kiss, the other yanked his pants off in one quick pull, and when he earned a gasp for the act, he slipped his ashen tongue into the frozen mouth and explored fiercely, marveling all the while at the fact he was getting away with it without being bitten. The delicate coolness was remarkable and Pitch could really see himself becoming addicted to the feeling.

However, as nice as the kiss was, it wasn’t helping the member at full attention in his robe, and Pitch was far from patient. He ran a hand up the chilled thighs of Jack Frost and passed by the boys member innocently, feeling a needy whine vibrate up the others throat through the kiss as a response. He smirked and then, while trailing back down Jack’s stomach, grasped the perpetually ice-cold cock in one hand and squeezed harshly.

He received a heady squeal in response before a hurried “oh please, pleasepleaseplease _please_!”

Though Pitch was fully aware of what was being asked he instead responded, “Really? You’re asking me to _stop_ again? Fine, fine! If you are so sure about it…” He slid away and began to dissipate into a shadow.

Panic crossed Jack’s eyes before he grabbed one of Pitch’s still solid wrists and yelled, “Don’t go! I wasn’t asking for that! Stay!”

The request was followed by an ashamed shadow that crossed the younger’s face, but Pitch smiled knowingly, eyes glowing with triumph.

“Then what is it? Hurry up, or I’m going to leave”

There was a mumble.

“Louder, Jackie. You’re irritating me.” Pitch began to fade again.

Out of pure need and pent up desire Jack grasped him again and begged, “Please, do it with me! H-have se…sex with me.” He blushed as he stumbled over the sensual word. “Please. I need it so bad and I don’t know what to do if you leave. I can’t do it by myself”

The desperation in Jack’s eyes was almost overwhelming. _Almost_. If he had not been Pitch, he may have been overcome.

“Very well,” came the answer, and all the sudden Pitch was covering Jack once more, licking his ear, biting his neck, pinching his hips, pumping his member agonizingly slow…

Jack’s brain was overwhelmed with feeling, and Pitch wondered just how crazy he would go if the Nightmare King used his shadows to do all of that at once. But that was for a whole other occasion. Maybe if they were to play in front of all of the guardians? _Oh yes_! That sounded delicious. His loins tightened in response. But he would have to surprise Jack with that one. He most certainly wouldn’t agree until he couldn’t even tell where he was through the haze of pleasure. Speaking of…

Pitch rubbed a thumb over the previously ignored slit at the tip of Jack’s cock and relished the following shout of, “Oh _shit_! Ah!”

More moans followed, and jack seemed to have forgotten about their rule of staying quiet already. Oh well. More fun for him.

Then came the shout that broke his last straw.

“Pi- _Pitch_! Please! You have to make this tightness go away! Uhnn…” Jack squirmed, his hands wriggling against his stomach and near his cock, but not close enough to touch it due to nervousness. His release was obviously close enough for him to feel its agonizing rush, but he had no idea how to unleash it.

That last straw - it was his name, called so desperately. Never before had anyone called his name in such a way. It made Pitch’s mouth water and member fully harden. This was a whole new euphoria presented before him, and he intended to use it. Fully.

In a blink, Pitch shoved his fingers to Jack’s mouth and ordered, “Suck.”

Perplexed, Jack argued, “That isn’t what I as-ah!-asked for.”

“It will hurt more if you don’t, Jackie, now do it before I grow too impatient.”

It wasn’t a lie. The idea of being able to enter a tightness of 318 years was hard to resist at the best of times. It was especially difficult during the sexual moment of the present.

Jack’s frosty lips opened and accepted three digits at once, wincing a little at the taste of his own precum, but otherwise complying.

After a handful of seconds, Pitch withdrew them impatiently and rubbed one against Jack’s entrance. The spirit was confused at first, but as he applied more pressure and one finger began to slip in, it seemed to dawn on him with shock. At first, Pitch expected him to fight, but he did no such thing. He tightened his muscles the further the finger was shoved due to the discomfort, but resigned himself to the action itself.

A second finger was added, prodding even further, and when Pitch began to scissor them, Jack released another moan, no longer smothered by his hands.

“Fu-ugh!”

Deeper and deeper Pitch pushed before finally-

“ _Ah!_ Pi-Pitch, _do that again_!”

Pitch gave a small ‘tsk’ instead. “What happened to ‘please’? You were being so polite earlier…” He thrust his fingers again, but intentionally missed Jacks prostate.

“Ohmy _fucking_ god, Pit-nhg! _Please_ press it again!” Jack rolled his hips for emphasis, making the floorboards creek.

Pitch noticed and leered. Even _more_ fun! He always loved the creaking.

He then complied, adding another digit and pressing all three against Jack’s sweet spot, earning jumbled sounds that may or may not have meant to be words. More and more he pressed and scissored before all the sudden withdrawing his hand from between Jack’s legs, while continuing to pump the boy’s member languidly.

Before Jack could demand why he stopped, Pitch held out one hand in front of the boy’s mouth and demanded sharply, “give me a snowball. A small one.”

“You sure? It’s just going to melt in your ha-” Pitch cut him off with a sight squeeze to Jack’s cock.

“Just do it,” came the order.

Confused, Jack did as requested, breathing snow into the open, scorching hot palm of Pitch, and when the ice began to immediately melt, Jack gave him an ‘I told you so’ smirk, which was ignored by Pitch.

The elder bunched his own cloak around his waist and began to smear the snow against his hot member and hissed at the cold, loving it every bit.

Oh, _God_. He knew it. He was developing a fetish. But that was okay. Jack would always be alive to sate it for him now, wouldn’t he? He thought devilishly.

When Jack continued to stare at him as if he were crazy he leaned forward, licked Jack’s left ear, and said, “This is as close to lube as we are going to get,” before biting his earlobe. He doubted Jack even knew what lube was, but shrugged to himself and lined his hot member up to Jacks quivering hole.

“You are going to love this,” He said, and added after a pause, “Eventually”, and plunged his cock deep inside Jack.

Jack’s cry of complete pain and surprise was delicious, and Pitch bit his shoulder once more, adding another wound to those littering both shoulders already. He also didn’t wait for Jack to adjust. He was ready to move, and that’s all that mattered after all his oh so _delicate_ foreplay.

He felt Jack tighten around him as he pulled out, pushed back in, pulled out…

Pitch could have easily told him to relax and make it easier on the boy, but then he wouldn’t be able to pry so many agonized screams out of him. Plus, Jack would get used to it eventually, anyway.

“Agh!” Jack hissed. “P-Pitch, slow d-down! I can’t-”

This only spurred Pitch to thrust faster. The floor began to creak and groan with every press and pull. The boards on the bedframe scraped against his back every so often when he pulled out until just the tip was inside before pushing all the way back in. What maneuver earned his favorite keens from the winter spirit, along with a small bit of drool at the corner of his mouth as pain slowly became pleasure.

Finally deciding to help the pleasure along, Pitch angled himself towards that sweet spot that Jack had loved so much, and with each thrust there out, he hit his prostate relentlessly.

“ _Oh_! More, d-do it more! Faster!” came the plea as Jack began to claw at the shoulders of Pitch’s shadowy robe.

Continuing to grip and molest the colder-still cock, Pitch grasped a handful of Jack’s snowy hair tightly and yanked.

“Say my name, and I shall,” he teased, and slowed his thrusts to almost no movement at all.

Jack squirmed and tried to rock against Pitch’s immobile body, attempting to fuck himself on the stiff member inside of him, and when it did not yield the results he yearned for so desperately he yelled, “Pitch, Pitch, _Pitch_! Fuck me!”

It was as if the little self-control Pitch had left died then, and he began to pound into Jack faster and faster and rougher and rougher. If the floorboards weren’t creaking before, they sure were now as Jack rocked back to meet the thrusts desperately, all need for quiet thrown out of his mind, and every shred of reason soon following as he grew closer and closer to his climax. Pitch was not far behind and became animalistic with his shoving. Any semblance of rhythm was lost as he was consumed with need to fuck the boy below him so that he could never think of sleeping with anyone without at least picturing Pitch and this night. Especially not that pathetic rabbit. He had seen the glances of the other from the shadows. He knew how the rabbit wanted Jack for himself so he may _love_ him. It was disgusting and Jack was _his_ now, anyway. _Only_ his.

The spark of possessiveness just made him rougher, coaxing gasps and strangled moans from the snow white lips of Jack, all the while biting further and further into his neck, which was now colored an angry red from all the circular marks, and fisting the remarkably soft stands of silver hair tighter.

He could tell Jack was so, so, _so_ close, and pumped his hand up and down the chilly member faster and faster, running fingers along sensitive veins and across the slit at the top, all the while continuing to thrust deeper and deeper into the cold cavern of Jack’s ass, up against his sweet spot over and over.

The moans were getting better.

“Ahnn! Pi…Pitch, I-egh! I’m going to… ah! Gonna…”

“Go ahead, Jack. Come for me. Say my name. _Scream_ it!”

And Jack did.

As his orgasm swept over him, he yelled Pitch’s name again and again as white flooded his vision and stars swept across his eyes. He didn’t even notice the stickiness that coated his stomach as he rode out the cause of it.

Pitch was soon to follow, unable to combat the undulating of Jacks freezing inner muscles, releasing his seed inside the boy, still thrusting feebly until he was milked dry and the euphoria was over.

Jack was already asleep from the exhaustion of it all by the time Pitch fully unsheathed himself and fixed his robe.

Being a professional at this sort of thing, he easily slunk out from under the bed, pulling Jacks limp and soiled body with him, and stood with the boy’s hoodie and pants clutched in one hand while he adjusted the naked form into a bridal style hold. The roughness and power of their lovemaking had actually scooted them farther down the polished floor, towards the end of the bed and almost completely out from under it.

It really was no surprise to Pitch.

He glanced over at the remarkably still sleeping child on the bed. Though, it really wasn’t remarkable at all. Pitch had put the child to sleep with a small dose of his nightmare sand the second the two had been transported under the bed. But Jack didn’t need to know that. Pitch had been aware of what deal would be made between himself and Jack, and he didn’t want the child to wake up and force him to uphold his end of the bargain by sending Jack home. Or expose the fact he never intended to, anyway. Jack didn’t need to know that, either.

Strutting towards the door of the open yet dark closet, Pitch cast a glance at Jack’s exhausted face as he slept and decided he might as well take him back to his lair to make him presentable before sending him back home. He may just wake up after being dropped into the bath, after all…

With one last chuckle, Pitch crossed the remaining space to the darkness with his long legs and the two of them disappeared into the closet and through the portal of shadows that lay in wait there.

**The End?**

This story was 13 pages in my Microsoft Word program (12 font, times new roman). my first time writing porn and it ends up being _13 fucking pages_ XD


End file.
